


All Expenses-Paid

by kinkyheels (MorrPhyc)



Series: AXP 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bondage, Chastity Device, M/M, Non-Consensual, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrPhyc/pseuds/kinkyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dystopian society where simple comforts are hard to come by, many are willing to trade freedom for their family's security and their own future.  All such transactions are legal contracts limited to five or six years. Jensen is one such person and Jared intends to get his monies worth no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Expenses-Paid

Jensen sat in the limo so long the driver actually spoke to him for the first time in two years. "Mr. Ackles, is there a problem?" He sounded nervous. Jensen smirked at the thought. 

Two years out five. He still had three on his contract with Jared. A contract that gave an all-expenses paid college fund for both he and his older brother and a stipend for his parents and sister for the duration. A contract that made him Jared's property for five years. He runs a hand through his hair trying not to think of himself as the whore he's become. But he is, plain and simple and will be until the contract is up. The ends justify the means, and the end is a degree, a future for both he and Josh. One that will eventually help his parent and little sister. No more struggling just to find food enough for all of them. Jensen's family wasn't unusual. No, poverty was prevalent, and most struggled to provide even the basic necessities for their families. 

That was how the Protector System had been developed. Wealthy families or individuals would enter into contract with a family or in most cases several families and agree to pay certain expenses for a period of time and in exchange they were entitled to whatever services they required in the contract. Manual labor, household service or trading specialized skills were common and most contracts had the option for renewal. It was glorified indentured servitude with government approval. Sexual services and any other demeaning duties were strictly prohibited. The Protector System was designed by the government to help those in need, not to abuse them. This is why so many of the elite members of society chose to create private Protector Contracts that were not subject to government review or intervention. After all, the chosen family could always refuse. Jensen snorted at the thought. His family was now eating three meals a day and had electricity. No one refused. 

Only three more years. He rubs his eyes before looking at the driver's tense shoulders. "What happens to you if I just sit back here until Jared has to come get me?" He's truly curious.

The driver doesn't speak again, and after another few tense minutes the man all but jumps out of the car and opens the door, making it clear that this is all on Jensen.

Jensen grabs his messenger bag and laptop case and slides across the soft leather seat and out the open door. "See ya Monday morning, dude."

The driver, whose name Jensen doesn't even know, stiffens, slams the door shut and gets back in the limo. Jensen watches him drive away; wishing he was driving off into the distance instead of having to walk passed the carved wrought-iron gates leading up to the house. He knows he's in trouble; anytime he has to walk from the gate, punishment is waiting and that means Jared is already home.

The walk is uncomfortable with the plug in his ass shifting with each step. At least it's not vibrating now or he doesn't think he'd be able to make it today. He is tired from his tutoring session. His last professor felt Jensen wasn't measuring up to his usual standards in class and mid-way through class he'd start the plug vibrating and made certain that Jensen had to verbally participate in the lecture and even had him go to the boards to write out several of the discussed equations. He had to stay soft during all this or his professor would report it to Jared. 

He shifts his bags as he walks remembering how difficult that had been since he hadn't been caged for class today as he usually is. He'd managed though, mainly to prevent his professor from gleefully reaping the benefits of Jensen's punishment for such a grossly negligent transgression. 

No, not professor but _professors_. Professor Morgan wouldn't have been the only one doing the reaping. Three of his professors were listed in his contract with Jared as 'contributing parties' which was an innocuous way of saying they had the same rights to him as Jared. Not complete access however, Jared was very specific as to what parameters were allowed. Jensen was just grateful that he didn't have multiple tutoring sessions in one day. One professor's cock a day was one too damned many as it was. 

Jared often told him that tutoring was another way of helping Jensen acquire the discipline that Jared felt Jensen was sorely lacking. Today's discipline for inattentiveness had consisted of giving Professor Morgan a blowjob under his desk while the professor quizzed Jensen on the day's lecture. When Jensen would have to stop sucking to answer, his hands had to continue stimulating the hard cock in front of him. For each question he answered correctly, he'd have one less question to answer during the next session but for each wrong or incomplete answer, three were added. The sessions varied depending on what Jared asked the professors to do but one thing that never changed and was never optional was clothing. Jensen was always naked for these tutoring sessions and even though they were private, Jensen never felt more like a whore than he did during those hour long sessions. And they happened at least three times a week. Jensen's homework time with Jared often included a discussion of his technique, how quickly he was able to get his professor off and so forth. Jared was a seriously kinky and cruel bastard and Jensen was the object of all of it. 

"Only three more years," he mutters to himself. It's become his mantra, his salvation. Just knowing an end will come, that this isn't permanent gives him the energy to put one foot in front of the other and keep walking. 

In a short fifteen minutes, Jensen finds himself opening the front door and closing it carefully behind him. He sets his bags down on the table nearest him and picks up the leather collar sitting so innocuously close by and buckles it on, swallowing hard. The leather is soft and supple from two years of wear but even fit loose he always feels it bite into his skin and choke him. His clothes are next and he slowly strips off everything, placing it all in the basket under the table. Undressed, he's more aware of the plug in his ass and wonders idly if Jared will leave it in or go for rougher play. He's shaking as he goes to his knees, one hand clasping the opposite wrist behind his back. He bows his head and waits. Jared has been known to leave him waiting hours on the unforgiving calacatta gold marble floor but today unfortunately is not that day.  
Jensen gasps as the vibrator in ass comes to life and he digs his nails into his wrist and bites his lip as he struggles to stay still.

"Did you think I wouldn't hear about it, baby?" Jared's voice is smooth, soft, dangerous and Jensen doesn't look up as Jared comes close enough for Jensen to smell him. Jared turns the vibrator up two more settings when Jensen fails to answer and Jensen pants with his struggle to focus on anything other than how fucking good it feels. "Well?"

This is a trap, no answer will be correct but Jensen goes for the truth anyway. "It was never in the rules, Jared." He always calls him Jared and nothing else. Jared says he loves the way his name sounds coming out of Jensen's sinful mouth. "I honestly didn't realize how much time had passed. I never meant to be late." He cries out as Jared turns up the speed on the vibrator again. But," he pants out, "I did know talking to Chris would displease you, especially since it made me late." 

Chris was his best friend before this and Jensen hadn't talked to him in two years. He wasn't allowed any communications with anyone but Jared unless he was at school. Chris and his band were playing at the college this week and Jensen was so excited to have run into them and lost track of time talking to his old friend. His driver had come in search of him after waiting ninety minutes and the look of displeasure was clear.

"Hmmm," is all Jared says and Jensen doesn't think that's a good sign. Jared is directly in front of him now and Jensen can feel the heat from his body as he steps closer. A large hand runs gently through his spiked hair and reaches around to cup the back of his head, pulling him closer. Jensen's trembling, his thighs shaking from staying still despite the intense stimulation. He's still not completely hard, and he feels a perverse sense of pride in the fact that he's finally able to accomplish that even though it's taken two years.

"How should I punish you, Jensen?" Jared's voice is still so damned calm and Jensen is ready to fall apart. He claws his wrist deeper; he'll be bruised if not bloody at this rate. But he needs to counteract the pleasure and fear. He hates this; hates Jared for making him feel those emotions at the same time.

"Answer me," Jared says sharply, pulling hard on Jensen's short hair.

The motion overbalances Jensen and he shifts his knees wider to keep from falling. The vibrator shifts, rubbing hard along his prostate and Jensen is abruptly hard, leaking and in so damned much trouble now. Jared's sliding his shoe along the floor and up between Jensen's spread thighs, the tip of the sole pushing up against Jensen's balls hard. "Jared, please," he begs, "please, I didn't mean to be late, _I didn't_."

Jared unzips his pants, and pulls Jensen forward again. Jensen doesn't need to be told. He mouths the half-hard cock through the silk boxers as Jared pushes his foot so hard up between Jensen's legs that he's forced to tighten his muscles and dip back down to keep his head in position. 

Jared pulls back and Jensen pants after his cock but Jared holds him back. Jared's smile is cold when Jensen dares to look up. "Rut against my shoe, beg me for release, Jensen." 

Jensen flushes, shame coloring his cheeks as his body shifts to comply. He braces his chest against Jared's leg and he spreads his thighs wider still to get as low as he can. "Jared, let me, please let me come." He is almost incoherent with need. He licks his lips, still tasting Jared, wanting more of it and hating himself for it. But Jensen can't help it, Jared has trained him too well, and he ruts against the leather shoe, his ass thrumming, throat dry. Jared never stops petting his hair. Jensen licks at the cloth covered thigh, needing it to ground him as he rocks his hips faster and faster, slicking Jared's shoe with pre-cum. "Mmm, ne-need to, Jared, please."

"Look at me, Jen."

Jensen's head snaps up to see Jared watching him, mouth tight, eyes pinched and he knows. "No, Jared, please," he begs, begs. He hasn't been allowed to come in 28 days. Today was his first day out of chastity and tonight was supposed to be the night. Jared had promised him. He fucking _needed_ it.

Jared knows, he knows what this is doing to him but he still opens the left drawer on the table, and Jensen rubs faster, ignoring the shame that flushes his cheeks, he bites his lip bloody in his frantic desperation. It doesn't matter what he does, it's already too late. Jared pulls back slowly and the slide against his cock was almost painful. Jensen follows but his knees keep slipping in the sweat sliding down his skin. 

Jared pulls all the way back, zipping his pants up and Jensen sobs, dropping his head to the floor, sweat dripping in his eyes as he struggles to breath. The vibrator in his ass speeds up until it's a constant thrum and Jensen lets out a long whine. He turns his cheek to rest on the cool floor hoping it will ease some of the heat in his body and something round drops next to his face.

"Put it on and come into my office," Jared says before turning and leaving the foyer.

Jensen has to work to unclench his fingers from his wrist and welcomes the sharp stings that come from moving his stiff locked up muscles. He whimpers as he reaches for the cock ring and struggles to kneel up. His cock is leaking, the tip almost purple as he affixes the cock ring to himself with a pained groan. God, it hurts so fucking bad to move but he has to. Jared won't wait long, so he grips the table to pull himself up, freezing every time the vibrator slides along his prostate.

He's halfway to Jared's office when the vibration stops completely and Jensen falls hard to his knees from the shock of it. He scrambles back to his feet and stumbles into Jared's office taking his place under Jared's desk; awaiting Jared's commands. Jared doesn't even look at him and Jensen closes his eyes, relishing this rare moment of peace. It ends all too soon and his eyes fly open as pain slams into him when Jared's foot shoots out, catching his cock and balls hard.

"Will you do it again?" Jared asks calmly.

Jensen can't answer through the pained heaving breaths but shakes his head wildly, struggling to keep from drawing back from the foot still pressed hard into his groin. Jared presses harder for another couple of minutes before pulling back. "I have a couple of calls to make and then you can do your homework in the playroom tonight. Think hard on this, Jensen, next time I won't be so lenient."

Jared taps his own thigh and Jensen slowly shifts forward, still not able to catch his breath. His hands are shaking as he unzips Jared's pants and tucks his boxers under his balls. Jared is hard, as he always is when causing Jensen pain or humiliation. Jensen licks the blood from his lips before leaning forward. It's almost a relief to take the cock in his mouth, it gives him something to focus on that's constant, calming and lets his body start to bleed out all the hurt and pain.

"Three of your professors will be joining us for dinner this evening," Jared adds ominously.  
Jensen shudders, but doesn't think about it, just focuses on the moment, the throbbing pain in his ass and between his legs, the stretch of his jaw, and the cooling sweat on his body. He'll have time enough to think later.

~~~~~~~~

Jensen squirms on the hard wooden chair, trying to focus on his thermodynamics text but it's especially difficult tonight. He'd give actual money for the illusionary protection clothing would give him right now. As accustomed as he is to being naked, clothing gives him some small comfort when he's hurting and Jared often allows him soft cotton pants when he's badly hurting. Not tonight though, and he can't even imagine away the pain in his groin. Jared's punishing kick was effective and Jensen is already beginning to bruise from inner thigh to inner thigh. He really isn't looking forward to having to take a piss. The bruising didn't stop Jared from putting a thin band around his battered cock and balls though. Jensen doesn't know the purpose since he isn't hard and considering the injury, it won't happen any time soon. He is worried about the attached wire that connects to both of the nipple clamps Jared had put on him before his study session. Jared has never played with electricity and Jensen isn't sure what's going to happen but he's goddamned certain he won't like it. 

He jumps when Jared yanks hard on his hair. _Dammit_.

"Daydreaming, Jen?"

Jensen shakes his head, denial automatic but useless.

"Then tell me what you just read," comes Jared's knowing voice moments before he's slamming Jensen's text book closed.

"I can't," Jensen whispers. 

Jared grips the arms of the chair and drags it until Jensen is facing him. The grin Jensen sees is almost enough to make him cry but he doesn't. His pride is long gone, but sometimes the punishment is worth not giving Jared the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

Jared's eyes narrow and Jensen knows he was hoping for Jensen to beg. "Well, naughty school boys get paddled." His eyes go hard. "On your knees. Hands wrapped around the back of the chair."

Jensen takes a stuttered breath but nods. "Yes, Jared," he says, watching Jared cross the room to open the metal cabinet where he keeps the paddles and all the other toys. He closes his eyes, not wanting to know which paddle he'll use. Over time he's learned that, for him, knowing is worse.

He can't help the wincing sound he makes as he slides to his knees. He's slow but manages to turn around and lean over the chair, flinching as his clamped nipples are pressed into the hard wooden seat. He's shaking as he grips the slats on the back of the chair so tightly his knuckles are white. Jared is back quickly, running a gentle hand over the curve of Jensen's ass. 

"Jensen, so beautiful. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Jared presses his lips to the base of Jensen's spine. "And I own you," he adds possessively. "Don't I, Jen? Say it." He sucks and bites savagely on the warm skin. "Say it," Jared orders harshly.

The wooden slats creak as Jensen tightens his grip to keep from flinching. "Yes," he says hoarsely.

Jared smiles against his skin. "You are so amazing, baby. Gonna mark this gorgeous ass of yours, make it perfect for me. But first, a treat for you."

Jensen holds his breath only to let it out slowly as the vibrator in his ass starts. That he can handle.

Jared laughs, showing Jensen a second remote. He clicks a button and Jensen feels a vibrating pulse slam through his nipples and zing all the way down to his cock. "Oh, God." The pulse becomes a constant deep body thrum that causes piercing pain to shoot through his cock and balls and pleasure to course to his sensitive nipples. He's shaking within minutes and is horrified to feel his cock attempt to harden; it doesn't but the repeated efforts fucking hurt.

Jared is kneeling behind him now, rubbing his denim covered crotch against Jensen's ass. "Maybe I should just fuck you instead, those vibrations would feel so good on my dick, baby."  
Jensen nods. He'll take getting fucked over an ass beating any day. But, right now he'll do anything to end this torture. 

Jared pulls away from him. "No, that won't help you and you need to learn, Jensen." He pulls the worksheet for the chapter Jensen was working on and places it on Jensen's back. He affixes a clamp to the D-ring in Jensen's collar to keep the paper from falling.

Jensen's a shaking, sweating mess as Jared squats down next to him. He draws a thumb down Jensen's stubbled cheek. "Here's the deal. I'll ask you three questions from the worksheet. For every question you answer correctly, you only get one smack with the wooden paddle. But for every one that you get wrong, you get five with ventilated plastic paddle and I turn up the settings on the vibrators."

The tears Jensen has kept at bay fall unheeded and he drops his head to his arm. "Jared, I… hurts so bad – I can't…I –," he broke off as Jared rubs his shoulder.

"You have to learn to focus, Jensen. I'm doing this for you, baby, to make you strong," Jared says encouragingly.

Jensen completely loses control and snarls, "Fucking bastard." He bucks, knocking Jared's hand off. "This has fuck-all to do with me, just you and how much you get off on it. Sick fuck." His bright green eyes are glazed with pain and anger as he dares to look at Jared, only to find him looking back, completely without expression. Utterly still.

Jensen felt a frisson coil inside him but can't find it in him to beg for forgiveness he'll never get.  
"Looks like we have some remedial training to do this weekend." Jared gives Jensen a shuttered look. "I think it's been too long since you've been the entertainment at one of my parties."

Jensen goes cold inside and struggles to breath around the lump in his throat.

"If you think you can speak to me that way, I've obviously coddled you too much." He grips Jensen's collar and yanks back hard, cutting off his breath as he twists the leather tight in his hand. "That changes now. You will never, ever do that again and keep your tongue," he threatens with an even voice. "As fond as I am of that very talented appendage and what you can do with it, I will not hesitate to cut it out if you so much as raise your voice to me. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

Jensen struggles to breathe, his hands desperately clawing at the collar for some relief but he has no leverage in this position. Terror the likes of which he's never known race through him as he chokes out a mangled 'yes'. 

Jared releases the collar and slams Jensen's head down on the chair. "Put your hands back and answer me properly," he snarls.

"Yes, Jared," he coughs out, taking in deep delicious breaths as his hands desperately clutch the chair slats. 

"Now," Jared says, calmly, "it's time to finish your homework. Dinner will be ready in ninety minutes and you have to shower before you can put that gorgeous mouth to work greeting your professors."

"Y-yes, Jared," is all he can manage. All the aches and pains are warring with the vibration still running along his body and he is having a hard time speaking.

Jared pulls at the paper that is sticking to Jensen's slick back. "First question: _Why doesn’t the temperature of water continually increase as it is heated?_ "

Jensen swallows carefully, not sure he can speak the answer but he wants to cry with relief because he does know the answer. "Water has a high sp-specific," he breaks off coughing," heat and high heat of fusion/vaporization." Within seconds he hears the swoosh of the paddle followed by a loud crack and pain flares across his ass.

"Only two more and then you can have a shower, okay?"

Jensen nods gratefully. He can do this, he can.

Jared reaches under Jensen to pinch one of his clamped nipples and Jensen jerks like he's been shot but Jared only snorts and pulls back fingers rubbing absently down the crack of Jensen's ass. "Next question: _You can touch the aluminum pan of a TV dinner soon after is has been taken from the oven, but you will burn your hand if you touch the food it contains. Why?_ "

Another easy one and Jensen closes his eyes. The last one will be an equation. Jared will try to make him do engineering equations in his head. "Aluminum has low specific heat. It heats up quickly and…" He trails off and swallows, trying to wet his throat. It hurts to talk and his voice is getting raspy. "And the food has a higher specific heat which m-means it heats up slowly." Even though he's braced for it, the blow takes his breath as Jared hits the same spot a second time.

"Last one, baby. _A 155g sample of an unknown substance was heated from 25.0 Celsius to 40.0 Celsius. In the process, the substance absorbed 5696J of energy. What is the specific heat of the substance_?"

Jensen hears the smugness in Jared's voice and his is resigned as he answers. "I didn't get all the equations completed, Jared." His throat is so swollen he can hardly speak.

Jared makes a tsking sound. "Be glad we have company tonight or we would have done the entire worksheet now. After dinner you will have two hours to complete it and we will go over it afterwards, understood?"

"Yes, Jared," Jensen says, blinking back his tears.

Jared unclips the worksheet from Jensen's collar and says, "Since you admit to not finishing your assignments, the vibrators' settings will go up three notches and you'll get six hits with the ventilated paddle. Don't you agree that would be best?"

"Yes, Jared," his voice is breaking as he answers.

There is no warning, just the painful intensity of the vibration across his body and he's keening. He can't stop no matter how hard he tries, no matter how much it hurts, even when the first blow hits his ass, he can't stop. The second blow, however steals his breath and the horrifying sound stops. The third blow is hard enough to slide him up the chair and his nipples scrap on the wooden chair and he's sobbing uncontrollably now. The fourth blow falls and he is gripping the chair so tightly, he can't feel his fingers anymore.

Jared is panting from his efforts. "Spread your legs, Jensen. Wide as you can."

That gets his full attention and every fiber of his body is screaming 'no' but he complies and the fifth blow catches his bruised balls and a mangled scream tears from his abused throat. The sixth blow never falls. Jared is scrambling behind him, pulling the vibrator out of his ass as he unzips his jeans, frees his hard cock and slams into Jensen.

"Fuck, yes," Jared says reverently as he throws his head back.

Much as Jensen hates all of Jared's twisted games, he generally enjoys getting fucked. It's a reprieve from the pain and it's the only time Jared ever lets Jensen come. It's a small bit of normalcy in Jensen's caged life. This time, however, it does nothing for him and Jared doesn't seem bothered as he slams in and out of Jensen's ass.

"Made for this, baby. Get me so damned worked up I can't even punish you properly." He drops a kiss on Jensen's shoulder. "Mmm, yeah." He stops thrusting, stays deep inside Jensen. "Can feel you vibrating around, baby. Not enough though." He gets the remote and turns it up two more notches.

Jensen moans as Jared sighs and rotates his hips, not ready to slide out. He reaches around and grips Jensen's cock. "Feel it so good now, baby."

Pain flares behind Jensen's eyes and he tries to suck in a deep breath but he can't.

"You're still soft, love that so fucking much, may have to bruise you again, baby. Put you back in chastity, take you out, milk you, then bruise you. Never let you get hard again. Jesus, fuck, Jen, never been so fucking hard." Jared is rocking erratically now, panting on Jensen's back as he squeezes Jensen's cock viciously with each shallow thrust. "Think I like you soft better when I fuck you, baby. Can fit it all in my hand and squeeze hard as I like. Feel so damned good having it all smashed up like that, Jesus. Can't believe I never did this before, God."

Jensen stutters out a pained groan and Jared give a sharp tug on Jensen's cock. "Come on, squeeze me tight, Jen," Jared urges.

Jensen blinks wildly, not really understanding, the constant pain running along his body, intermixed with shocking jolts of pleasure, is making everything fuzzy but he knows Jared needs him to do something. "Wha'? Jared?"

Jared shushes him. "Never mind, baby. I'm too fucking close anyway." He pulls out and slams back in twice before coming hard, spilling inside Jensen. He rests on Jensen's back for a few minutes then sinks back on his heels, pulling Jensen back but keeping him on his knees, his thighs bracketing Jared's until his body is flush against Jared's. Jensen's head flops back on Jared's shoulder and Jared rubs Jensen's thighs soothingly. "God, baby, that was amazing; you are amazing, giving me so much pleasure."

Jensen's arms hang loose at his sides, he can't move anymore but Jared is happy, his strong arms cradling Jensen close, so he's done something right. He doesn't know how long they stay like that; he only has fleeting moments of clarity but eventually the constant vibrations in his body stop and he wants to cry with relief as Jared removes the clamps and ring, tossing them aside.

Jared kisses his neck and runs his hands down between Jensen's slick thighs. "I've been waiting for the right moment to ask you something. And I can't think of a better one." He drops a row of open mouthed kisses along Jensen's jaw. "I want to extend your contract another six years. We are so good together. Just think about it, baby. You and Josh will just be getting out of school when this contract is up. Not much money to be made starting out and the stipends for your parents and sister will stop as well."

Jensen shakes his head or tries to but he can't make it move. This can't be happening to him, it can't be. He only has three more years.

"Think of what another six years of financial support will mean to them. Without it, your sister will never go to college. Neither you nor Josh will be able to pay for it for several years. And no bank will give you a loan without a reference from your Protector, former or otherwise. I'll pay for your graduate school, Jen. Josh's too, if he wants it. Just think about it."

Jensen groans as Jared shifts inside him. Each movement shoots prickles of pain through his body. Nine more years of this. He can't comprehend it and he's not too sure he could survive it. He honestly thinks he'd rather die.

"Of course," Jared adds, rubbing his cheek in Jensen's damp hair, "I could always offer your sister her own contract. It would be the next best thing to having you."

Tears leak from Jensen's tightly closed eyes. There's no way out. He's trapped and there's no way out. He can't help the sobs that shake his body or his visceral reaction as Jared pulls him close, rocking him gently. Three years, he only has three years. Jensen opens his eyes and does the only thing he can. 

He says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to flawlessglitch for the detailed beta work. 
> 
> This ended up much darker than I planned. Definitely forced consent only here. Jared has no redeeming qualities and thrives on the pain he causes Jensen. Beware all who enter – this is not a happy fic.
> 
> I have no knowledge of thermodynamics, but Jensen had to study something challenging.
> 
> This was written as a fill for [spn-otpkink](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com). Original prompt [here](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/1723.html?thread=38843#t38843).


End file.
